Baila conmigo
by Dumah Djim
Summary: One-short. ¿Dónde estabas? / Solo estaba… - Pellizcó su labio inferior, sonriendo. – Bailando./Pequeña historia de dos o tres capítulos que iré subiendo al rededor de esta semana. Ojala la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirla. Dejen un review si quieren la continuación. Parte I. (Subida tanto en la categoría de cartoon como anime.)
1. Parte I

**Las PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.**

 **El baile; Parte I.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 _Lunes. 7:30 a.m._

\- ¡Blossom! ¡Andando, o llegaremos tarde!

Suspiró, mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Peinó levemente su cerquillo pelirrojo y acomodó su cinta. Tomó de la mesada sus pendientes de perlas y se las colocó. Volvió a darse una pequeña mirada y sonrió satisfecha.

\- ¡Ya bajo!

Entró a su cuarto, tomó su bolso de arriba de su cama y bajó las escaleras utilizando su súper velocidad.

\- Bubbles, ¿Tu conduces?

\- Okey – Sonrió la menor dando saltitos hacia fuera de la casa.

\- ¿Quién _carajo_ está tan feliz un _maldito_ lunes por la mañana? – Reprochó la hermana del medio.

\- Buttercup, cuida esa boca. – Advirtió, siguiendo a la rubia fuera de casa.

\- Sí, sí. Como sea.

Las tres hermanas se subieron al auto, Bubbles en el asiento del conductor, Blossom de copiloto y Buttercup se hecho en la parte de atrás a dormir.

\- Buttercup, el cinturón.

\- Sí, mama. – Bufó.

\- Los zapatos arriba del asiento, niña. – Comentó, escuchando el gemido exasperado de la morena.

El día de hoy el instituto había estado movido, pues cada vez faltaba menos para el baile de fin de curso. Este baile fue una idea de los de último año. La meta era recaudar suficientes fondos para el viaje de egresados. Todo el alumnado de quince años o más podría asistir al baile. No era necesario llevar una pareja, varias personas irían en grupos, pero siempre estaba la ilusión femenina de que un muchacho les propusiera o la ilusión masculina de que las chicas aceptaran su solicitud.

A tan solo cinco días del dichoso baile, las clases de ultimo año estaban alborotadas. La preparación del mismo estaba a cargo de cualquier persona que se hiciera cargo de la administración de las cosas necesarias; comida, luces, venta de entradas, música, etc. Todas esas personas serían el llamado, _"Comité del baile",_ en el que, por supuesto su hermana Bubbles y ella participaban.

El resto del alumnado, simplemente se preocuparía de que vestido o traje utilizar para dicha ocasión. No faltaba el grupo de chicas que susurraban y chismoseaban acerca de quien creían que le pediría a quien, para ir al baile, o en su defecto a quien rechazarían si se les propusieran. Una vez más, entre este grupo de personas se encontraba su hermana Bubbles, siendo tan sociable como siempre.

Y, por último, había una pequeña minoría de personas que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el baile, e incluso dudaban de su asistencia. Este es el caso de su hermanita Buttercup, con la diferencia de que esta está obligada a asistir por su pequeña hermana rubia. Pero no solo su hermana morena, sino que también conformaban parte de este grupo los _RowdyRuff Boys_.

Tan desinteresados como siempre, los tres descasaban en la parte trasera del aula, donde nadie los molestaría, tampoco es como si alguien se atreviera. Literatura era la única clase que compartía con sus dos hermanas y los tres Ruff's.

Boomer, el menor de los hermanos, mascaba un chicle, mirando hacia la nada, con algunos de sus mechones rubios acariciando su rostro sereno. Butch, el más peligroso de los tres, se encontraba sentado encima de un pupitre, sonriendo a cuanta chica pasara por su lado, incluyendo su hermana de ojos verdes, quien amablemente le mostró el dedo medio. Nunca supo cuando la locura del Rowdy verde pasó a ser lujuria. Pero al parecer, todo hombre pasaba por esa etapa alguna vez, algunos más discretamente que otros.

Y por último estaba Brick. El líder, la cabeza el grupo, y, según Blossom, el más insoportable de todos. Sentado en medio, con sus hermanos, uno a cada lado. Su mirada rojiza posada en su hermano pelinegro, riendo al ver como este le hacía un gesto obsceno hacía su hermana morena. Con una postura desinteresada, su cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta y acompañado de su siempre fiel gorra roja.

\- ¡Muy bien, clase! – La profesora se situó en frente de todos sus alumnos! – Butch, por favor. Bájate del pupitre.

\- Como guste, _my lady_. – Sonrió divertido. Buttercup rodó los ojos.

\- Veo que todos están muy emocionados por el baile de este fin de semana. – Gritos, aplausos e incluso silbidos se escucharon por toda el aula tras esta afirmación. – He observado el arduo trabajo de nuestro comité y estoy muy orgullosa de lo que han logrado. Por eso, les pido a todos que, por favor, den un fuerte aplauso a nuestros compañeros que participan en la organización.

Pronto todos los alumnos aplaudían fuertemente, silbando y gritando para agradecer a sus compañeros.

\- Y obviamente, nos gustaría oír algunas palabras de nuestra presidenta del comité, Blossom Utonium. – Anunció y pronto los aplausos volvieron a hacerse presente. La pelirroja se puso de pie, a un lado de la profesora. Un silbido se escuchó al fondo del salón y Blossom no perdió ni un segundo en fulminar al divertido pelinegro que ahora le meneaba las cejas. _Cerdo_.

\- Como presidenta del comité del baile, y presidenta del concejo estudiantil, - Agregó. – Es mi deber informarle a todos el gran y enorme trabajo que están logrando nuestros compañeros colaboradores. No es necesario decir que esperamos que disfruten y que pasen una hermosa velada. – Culminó con una sonrisa confiada. Nuevamente se escucharon los aplausos y los pequeños comentarios de agradecimiento.

\- Muchas gracias, Blossom.

* * *

 _Lunes. 9:43 a.m._

\- ¡Blossom!

La chica de ojos rosas se dio la vuelta para observar a una mancha de rizos castaños que se acercaba a ella trotando.

\- Hola, Robin. ¿Qué necesitas?

La chica frenó a un lado de la pelirroja y respiró hondo, llenando de aire sus pulmones. Miró a su amiga con sus grandes ojos azules.

\- Era para agradecerte lo que dijiste recién, en el aula. De verdad nos animó mucho a los del comité, ¡Incluida tu hermana! Nos estamos esforzando muchísimo, de verdad.

\- Lo sé, los he visto trabajar. Es una lástima que yo no ayude mucho.

\- Blossom, - Negó con la cabeza, sus risos castaños revoloteando alrededor de su rostro. – tu eres la encargada de la parte administrativa del baile, te encargas de los gastos, además, supervisas todas las demás actividades sin ser las del baile, ¡Eres la presidenta del concejo estudiantil! No puedes estar en tantos lugares a la vez. – Sonrió la castaña.

Ambas caminaron por los pasillos atareados de adolescentes hasta su siguiente clase.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – El timbre de entrada resonó por los pasillos. – Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Nos vemos, Blossy!

El grito de la castaña se sintió cada vez más lejano a medida que la pelirroja se alejaba del pasillo. Se encontró observando los casilleros, el lugar casi vacío, exceptuando algunos estudiantes que llegaban tarde a su clase del día. Blossom por su parte, como bien había dicho su amiga hace unos minutos, tenía variados trabajos como presidenta del concejo estudiantil, uno de ellos era el de asegurarse que todos estuvieran en sus aulas una vez tocado el timbre.

Sintió un gran peso sobre sus hombros, literalmente. Detuvo su apurado andar para echar una mirada mortificante al dueño de ese gran y pesado brazo.

\- ¿Qué tal, _Blossy_?

\- ¿Disculpa?

El pelirrojo soltó una ronca risa, levantando sus dos manos a la altura de su rostro. Nuevamente las bajo y las colocó en sus bolsillos.

\- Brick, deberías estar en clase. – Reprochó, cansancio en su voz.

\- Sí, debería. – Se encogió de hombros. – Sin embargo, aquí estoy.

\- Ve a clase. – Ordenó la chica. El chico suspiró dramático.

\- No quiero.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, sin poder creérselo.

\- Escucha, - Bufó. – Si no entras a clase ahora, me veré obligada a ponerte unas sanción e iras a detención. Y, si me preguntas, me parece que has tenido demasiadas en el año como para arriesgarte a una más. – Se enfrentó a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Te estas preocupando por mí? – Preguntó divertido, fingiendo un tono de sorpresa.

\- No es por ti de quien me preocupo. Es por mí, que luego tengo que cargar con tus estupideces. – Frunció el ceño, a la vez que hacía una mueca.

\- ¿Quién te mando ser mi tutora? – Sonrió confiado.

\- La vida es injusta a veces. – Suspiró estresada. – Mira, Brick. Has esto muchísimo más fácil para ti y para mí. Ve a clase, si quieres presta atención, si no quieres no, en verdad no me importa. Pero entra al aula.

\- ¿Con quién iras al baile?

La chica lo miró exasperada. A decir verdad, con todo esto de la administración del comité, mas todos los otros trabajos que le habían sido otorgados, no tuvo tiempo de pensar si iría con alguien al baile. Quizás iría sola, en verdad ella tendría que estar toda la noche atenta, en caso de alguna falla a mitad de la velada. No recordaba si alguien siquiera la había invitado, últimamente su respuesta a todo era un; _"Lo siento, ahora estoy muy ocupada. Luego me dices, ¿Sí?"_. La otra semana la habían mantenido a flor de piel, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería esta semana, previa al baile.

\- ¿Qué importa eso? ¡Ve a tu clase! – Indicó con las mejillas rojas del coraje. Estaba llegando tarde a su clase de cálculo avanzado.

El pelirrojo la miró unos segundos, para luego encogerse de hombros.

\- Está bien.

 _Que irritante_. Blossom empujó un cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja al mismo tiempo que continuaba con su caminata hacia el aula.

* * *

 _Lunes. 14:00 p.m._

La campana resonó por todo el establecimiento.

\- Muy bien, alumnos. Hagan los ejercicios del capítulo once del libro para la próxima clase. No escucharé excusas sobre la falta de libro, para algo existen las bibliotecas.

Por fin receso. Acomodó sus libros en su bolso y tomó la carpeta con sus brazos. Devolvió una sonrisa a dos chicas que salieron del salón y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

\- Srta. Utonium.

La voz de su profesor de cálculo la freno antes de poner un pie fuera del lugar. Se giró sonriendo. Que alguien le diera un respiro.

\- ¿Sí, sr. Williams?

\- Querida, quería felicitarte por los maravillosos arreglos para este fin de semana. – Comentó.

\- Oh, muchas gracias sr. Williams. – Sonrió.

\- Me imagino que debe de ser una gran presión para ti ser la jefa del comité del baile. – Indagó, levantando una ceja. La chica se encogió con modestia.

\- En verdad…

\- ¡Excusas! He oído del gran esfuerzo que está proporcionando la líder de las _PowerPuff Girls_ , presidenta del concejo estudiantil y jefa del comité del baile. Impresionante.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor. Yo solo… - La pequeña risa de su profesor la cortó a mitad de oración.

\- No hay necesidad de ser modesto, sé que debe ser mucha presión para una adolescente encargarse de tantas cosas a la vez.

La pelirroja asintió.

\- Sí, usted no sabe todo…

\- Pero. – La interrumpió ordenando los papeles de su escritorio. – También reconozco que eres una aficionada al cálculo y las matemáticas. – Tomó su portafolios y la miró sonriente. – Por eso mismo sé que no te será de desagrado acompañarnos a _los mate-atletas_ y a mí en las próximas _mateolimpíadas._ – La pequeña sonrisa que mantuvo la chica fue decayendo.

\- Pero, señor, yo…

\- Practicamos todos los martes y jueves, fuera del horario de clases. Normalmente un horario extendido es admitido hasta las seis. Pero nosotros nos quedamos hasta las ocho, nuestro amor a las matemáticas es mucho más grande que nuestro deseo de dormir. – Soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Escuche, no quiero ser descortés, pero, tengo demasiado…

\- Muchas gracias, Blossom. – Caminó a paso acelerado hasta la puerta del salón. – Sabía que podía contar contigo. – La miró e infló su pecho. – Te veo mañana después de clases en el laboratorio del tercer piso. Te presentaré a todo el equipo. Sé que estarán encantados. – Y sin voltearla a ver una vez más, se marchó.

Blossom simplemente no lo podía creer. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Aflojó sus tensionados hombros y tronó su cuello, deseando que así se disiparan todos sus problemas. Usualmente no acostumbraba a rechazar las ofertas académicas, mucho menos si era propuesta por un profesor. Pero esta vez, ¡Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de aceptar! Ni mucho menos de rechazar la propuesta que sería un problema más para su gran carga horaria de todos los días. Acarició su cuello con cuidado, echándolo levemente hacia un costado.

\- ¡Bloss! ¡Por fin te encuentro! – La rubia le sonrió desde la puerta del salón. – ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Buttercup está comenzando a impacientarse. – Agregó con una pequeña risa.

\- Lo siento, solo, - Se encogió de hombros, pensando en la previa charla con el profesor. – me entretuve un poco.

\- Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos. – Una vez que Blossom la alcanzó, la rubia entrelazó sus brazos. – Hoy el profesor hará su famoso _mousse_ de chocolate. ¡Dios, no puedo esperar a probarlo!

* * *

 _Lunes. 20:54 p.m._

\- Así que… - Se desplomó en el pequeño sofá de la sala. - ¿Ya pensaron en su _outfit_ para este fin de semana?

\- En su outif… ¿Qué? – Miró confundida la morena a su hermana menor.

\- _Outift_. – Reiteró. – Me refiero a la vestimenta y accesorios para el baile del sábado en la noche. Y _Butter_ , por favor, no hables con la boca llena.

Rodó los ojos mientras le sacaba la lengua.

\- Como sea. Blossom, - Miró a la mayor. - ¿Ya has pensado en que te pondrás?

La pelirroja detuvo la masacre con su cuchara al _mousse_ de chocolate y levantó su vista hacia su hermana.

\- No en verdad. – Llenó la cuchara con el postre y la acercó a sus labios. – No he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.

\- ¿Siquiera has tenido tiempo de pensar? – Preguntó abruptamente su hermana de ojos verdes. – O, no sé, quizás, ¿De respirar?

\- Butter tiene razón, Blossy. – Se sentó a un lado de su hermana mayor, apoyando una mano en su hombro. – Estas últimas semanas te has atareado de cosas y…

\- Chicas. – La interrumpió. – Sé que están preocupadas, y en verdad lo aprecio. Pero deben saber que si no…

\- Si no lo haces tú, no lo hará nadie. – Completó la morena. – Lo sé. Lo sabemos.

\- Pero, aun así. – Prosiguió la menor. – Sigues siendo una persona, y tienes tus límites.

\- Sabes muy bien que no soy una persona común y corriente. – Sonrió cansada. – Ninguna de nosotras lo somos, eso implica que nuestros límites estén por encima de los de un humano promedio.

\- Ya está. – Buttercup se levantó rápidamente y miró a ambas chicas. – Nunca lograremos que entienda. Siempre es lo mismo. – Frunció el entrecejo. – No parará hasta desmayarse.

Y, sin mirar ni una vez hacia sus hermanas, salió a toda velocidad, volando por sobre las escaleras, hasta que se escuchó el golpe seco de la puerta de su habitación.

\- Butter… - Susurró la pequeña rubia.

\- Ve con ella.

\- ¿Qué? – La miró sorprendida. – Pero, Blossom…

\- Yo estaré bien, de todas formas, tengo que organizar unos papeles. – Se levantó, dejando caer la mano de su hermana. – Mañana en el almuerzo tengo una reunión con los proveedores de bebida para este fin de semana, necesitan la firma del encargado.

\- Pero, si es a la hora del almuerzo. Quieres decir que, ¿No…?

Sonrió, se acercó a su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Descansa Bubbles.

* * *

 _Martes. 9:45 a.m._

\- Buenos días, _Blossy_.

\- Genial, un ruff. – Murmuró. – Buenos días, Butch. – Sonrió amable.

\- No olvides nuestra _super-audición_ , preciosa. Te escuché.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Butch?

\- Oh, nada. Solo venía a decirte lo genial que te vez en esa falda lápiz. – La escaneó de arriba-abajo con la mirada.

\- Increíble que sepas la diferencia entre una falda y una falda lápiz.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Uno aprende cosas desvistiendo mujeres. – Comentó mientras guiñaba. La chica rodó los ojos. – Quizás, si fuera un poco más corta…

\- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

\- Que agresiva… - Peinó sus cabellos con una mano y la miró. – Solo quería saber si el puesto de _DJ_ del baile está disponible.

 _Bueno, esto es nuevo_. Se obligó a cerrar la boca, luego de que su maxilar inferior decayera ante la pregunta del _Rowdy_.

\- En este momento creo que el puesto ya está tomado. Pero hablaremos sobre tu solicitud.

\- Este es el problema. Si no soy _DJ_ , me aburriré. Si me aburro, me estreso. Y si me estreso me dan ganas de romper cosas. – _Igual a Buttercup._ Pensó. – Así que este es el trato. Yo soy DJ, el baile sale exactamente como lo planeado, y tú te quedas tranquila sabiendo que el _RowdyRuff_ verde no causara ningún _estrago_.

\- ¿Estrago? Butch, ¿has estado leyendo el diccionario? – Enarcó una ceja.

\- Es uno de mis muchos métodos para tratar de conquistarte. – Meneó las cejas. - ¿Está funcionando?

\- _¡Quía!_

\- Vamos, Blossom. ¡Recién voy por la letra _O_! ¿Está funcionando o no?

\- _Nanay_ , Butch. Nos vemos en el baile.

\- Entonces, ¿¡Soy el _DJ_ o qué!?

La pelirroja se volteó al tiempo que seguía avanzando.

\- El baile comienza a las ocho p.m., encuéntrame aquí a las siete p.m. ¡No llegues tarde!

* * *

 _Martes. 14:56 p.m._

\- ¿Qué creen?

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Robin, la mejor amiga de las _powerpuff_ , se sentó frente a Blossom, apoyando su caja de jugo sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Te fue bien en el examen de biología!

La sonrisa de la morena decayó levemente ante la mención del examen por parte de la rubia.

\- No, el profesor decidió que mi examen era merecedor de un cinco en vez de un diez. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- El profesor no lo decide, Robin. – Murmuró divertida la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, dejando mi horrible suerte en los exámenes. – Ambas puff's soltaron una risita. – ¡Mitch me invitó al baile!

Las hermanas se miraron sorprendidas.

\- ¡Eso es genial Robin! – Aplaudió Bubbles.

\- Tantos años de hacerle ojitos sirvieron de algo. – Comentó divertida la pelirroja. Robin profirió una exclamación, al tiempo que le golpeaba el hombro levemente.

\- ¡Yo nunca le hice ojitos! – Bufó. – De todas formas, ¿Qué haces comiendo a estas horas Blossom? ¿Dónde estuviste en el almuerzo?

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿Hum? – Rodó los ojos. – Tuve una reunión con algunos proveedores del baile. Trate de cambiar el horario, pero tenía que ser sí o sí en el almuerzo, - Revolvió su ensalada. – tenían una junta más tarde, o algo así. – Se llevó el tenedor a la boca, y cuando terminó de tragar, prosiguió. – Y la señorita aquí presente, no me dejó saltearme esta comida hasta la cena.

\- Con todo el estrés que estas sufriendo estos días, no es bueno que no comas, Blossom. - Reprochó su hermana. – Además, - Se encogió de hombros. – No te cuesta nada comer, aunque sea un poco.

\- ¿Dónde está Buttercup? – Peguntó la castaña, buscando a la susodicha con la mirada.

\- No lo sé, desde ayer que no me habla. – Suspiró. – Esta mañana simplemente se levantó y voló hacia la escuela.

\- Oh, debes darle un tiempo. Está molesta porque no escuchas. – Blossom rodó los ojos, por enésima vez en el día. – Habla con ella cuando lleguemos a casa.

\- ¡Diablos!

\- La boca. – Regañó.

\- ¡Olvide mi cuaderno de química en la clase!

Con un suspiro, la rubia se puso de pie.

\- Vamos, Robin. Te acompañaré hasta el salón.

\- Genial, ya de paso puedes ayudarme con algunos ejercicios.

\- Aprovechadora. – Murmuró la rubia.

\- Muy bien, vamos, antes de que se haga tarde. – Comentó la pelirroja, levantándose del asiendo.

La menor de las puff's soltó un sonido en negación.

\- Tú te quedas aquí, y terminas tu comida. – Tomó a la castaña del brazo. – Nosotras iremos por el cuaderno. ¡Y no te levantas hasta que termines todo el plato! – Exclamó, a medida que desaparecía por el pasillo.

\- Ugh…

A veces pensaba que sus hermanas podían ser muy exageradas. Sí, tal vez ella se concentraba tanto en sus deberes, que algunas veces se olvidaba de relajarse y tomar un respiro de sus obligaciones. Pero eso no era motivo para que una se enojara con ella, y por ende no le hablara, y que la otra la obligara a comer, como si de un momento a otro, la falta de una comida le hiciera desfallecer.

Quería muchísimo a sus pequeñas hermanitas y, como hermana mayor, habían sido innumerables las veces que había entrado en pánico o se había enojado por la falta de sensatez de sus hermas al hacer algo, sobre todo de su hermana morena. Siendo así, le parecía extraño ser el objeto de preocupación de las menores.

Suspiró.

\- ¿Ese suspiro fue por mí?

\- Mala interpretación de película vieja, Brick.

El pelirrojo sonrió, sentándose frente a la _powerpuff_ , donde anteriormente había estado su amiga castaña. Boomer se encontraba detrás de su hermano, sus ojos caídos, desinteresados, con sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando a la chica de forma aburrida.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

\- ¿Ya no se puede pasar a saludar?

\- Otra mala interpretación.

\- ¿Dónde están tus hermanas?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

\- Nada importante, - Se encogió de hombros. – solo es raro no verlas por aquí. Dado que siempre están juntas.

\- No estamos siempre juntas. – Corrigió, resaltando el "siempre". – Hablando de tripletes, ¿Dónde está su hermano, Butch?

\- _¿Para qué quieres saber?_

Blossom lo miró, atravesándolo con su mirada. Apretó los labios, para luego sonreír con ironía.

\- Se fue a casa, no quiso quedase con nosotros. – Explicó.

\- ¿Llamas casa a esa choza deteriorada?

\- En vista de que allí es donde duermo, me alimento, estoy con mis hermanos y paso la mayor parte del tiempo, sí, llamo a eso mi casa. – Sonrió el Ruff.

 _Demonios_. La chica de ojos rosas no se sintió tan avergonzada en toda su vida. Prácticamente había insultado el hogar de alguien indirectamente. Sintió el calor acumularse en sus mejillas al momento que apartaba la vista del chico. Escuchó como el rubio, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, soltaba una pequeña risa, casi inaudible.

\- Fue con Robin al aula de química. Se olvidaron de unos apuntes. – Comentó, tratando de controlar el calor de sus mejillas.

El más pequeño de los Ruff's miró por última vez a su hermano antes de emprender su camino, lentamente, hacia las escaleras, las cuales subió a paso cansino, muy típico del rubio.

 _Extraño_. Pensó.

\- Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo.

\- Brick.

\- Está bien. Termine con las malas imitaciones. – Alzó las manos. Típico gesto del Ruff Rojo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Lo miró con ojos cansados.

\- ¿Qué harás el sábado en la noche?

Lo miró en silencio. Sus labios estaban en una fina recta y sus hermosos ojos rosas escanearon su rostro en busca de un ápice de burla. Parpadeó rápidamente al no encontrar nada.

\- ¿Es una broma? – Observó como el chico enarcaba una ceja. – Brick, en serio… tiene que ser una broma lo que me estas preguntando.

El Rowdy hizo una mueca de confusión con sus labios.

\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – Frunció el ceño.

\- Solo quiero saber. Ni que fueras a hacer algo malo, eres una _PowerPuff_. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea…? – Sacudió la cabeza. – Escucha. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero hace un mes que estamos planificando el baile. Tampoco sé si ayer, en clase, estabas prestando atención, pero resulta que mencione que soy la presidenta del comité del baile.

\- ¿Así que…?

\- Así que me parece que por obligación estaré en el baile el sábado en la noche.

El pelirrojo asintió, mirándola.

\- Tu hermano irá al baile. – Brick la miró. – Butch. Butch irá al baile, tendrá el puesto de _DJ_. Así que te agradecería que mantuvieras un ojo en él, por cualquier cosa.

\- Yo no iré al baile. – Contestó, cortante.

\- Oh. Bueno, entonces creo que yo me encargaré de él.

\- ¿Estás usando labial?

La muchacha se tocó los labios, sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Sí, - Lo miró extrañado. – Como casi todos los días, Brick. ¿Qué…?

\- Rosa. – La pelirroja alzó las cejas. – Estas usando labial rosa. – Comentó mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Otra vez, sí, pero es un rosa a penas visible, con dificultad se nota el…

\- Me gusta más el color natural de tus labios. – Se encogió de hombros. – Son de un color rojizo que contrasta con tu piel. A veces se notan más, sobre todo cuando los muerdes. Ya sabes, cuando estas nerviosa y eso… - Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. – Nos vemos mañana, Blossy.

Y sin mirar hacia la sorprendida pelirroja, caminó sin titubear a hacia la salida.

\- ¡Blossom! ¡No creerás lo que me pasó! Logramos encontrar el cuaderno de Robin, - Su hermana rubia se acercaba a la mesa mientras hablaba. – resulta que la muy boba lo había dejado en la clase de computación, ya sabes esa que ella toma, extracurricular. Y bueno, lo encontramos, ella se fue, y cuando estaba volviendo, ¡me encontré con Boomer!, el RowdyRuff, y no sabes… ¿Blossom?

Su hermana menor se paró frente a ella, sacándola de su trance. Bubbles la miró extrañada y preocupada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, - Parpadeó varias veces. – es solo que… - Miró al suelo, por unos segundos antes de levantar la vista y mirar a los ojos azules de la Puff. - ¿Tú crees que debería usar menos labial? – Cuestionó, desviando sus ojos y apretando sus labios, amasándolos juntos.

La ceja de la menor de las Puff no puedo estar más cerca de su cuero cabelludo, mirando a su hermana mayor, sin comprender lo que había tratado de decir. La miró, mientras esta asentía a la nada, contestando su propia pregunta.

* * *

 _Martes. 21:08 p.m._

\- Buttercup…

\- ¿Qué quieres?

La morena estaba sentada en su cama, de espaldas a una preocupada Blossom en la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Silencio. Pasaron segundos sin que la menor dijera absolutamente nada. La pelirroja suspiró decepcionada. Buttercup se dio la vuelta, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, aunque en sus ojos no se veía rastro de molestia.

\- Entra. – Ordenó. Sin una palabra, la mayor ingresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta al pasar.

Se sentó junto a su hermana, un tanto alejada de esta. La miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente.

\- Butter, lo siento. – Juntó sus manos y mordisqueó su labio inferior. – Creo que no fui justa contigo, ni conmigo misma.

\- Ni con Bubbles, ni con el profesor. – Agregó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo sé, - Peinó sus cabellos pelirrojos. – y en verdad lo siento. Sé que solo se preocupan por mí. Y puede ser que algunas veces no mida lo mucho que me enfoco en las cosas y como eso afecta a los demás.

\- Yo solo quería que te dieras cuenta.

\- Y lo hiciste. – Fijó su mirada en sus ojos esmeralda. – Solo que yo no lo admití.

Buttercup asintió, reconociendo en su interior que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Descruzó sus brazos, logrando una posición menos tensa.

\- Solo… - Se encogió de hombros. – Trata de no pasar tanto tiempo enfocada en el baile. ¿Sí?

\- Está bien.

\- Será mejor que vayas a dormir.

\- Sí, creo que será lo mejor. – Sonrió suavemente. – Buenas noches, Butter.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Y, ¿Blossom? – La pelirroja la miró desde el marco de la puerta. – El baile, - Sonrió. – todo irá bien. Después de todo, tú lo organizas.

Sonriendo, salió de la habitación, contenta de que las cosas con su hermana resultaran bien.

\- Blossy, - Su hermana menor la enfrentó en el pasillo. – ¿pudieron arreglar las cosas?

\- Sí, - Le mostró una sonrisa. – ya está todo bien. – Su hermanita soltó un chillido en respuesta.

\- Oh, por cierto. ¿A dónde fuiste esta tarde? ¿Por qué no volviste conmigo a casa?

Luego del inesperado encuentro con el Ruff rojo, recordó que el profesor de cálculo avanzado contaba con su "voluntaria" y para nada obligada presencia con los mate-atletas. Gracias a Dios, logró que la dejaran irse a las seis.

\- Créeme, nada divertido.

\- Okey, - La mirada extraña en el rostro de Bubbles por poco le hace soltar una pequeña risa. – como sea. Mañana iremos con Robin al centro comercial a buscar vestidos para el baile. Lo más probable es que arrastremos a Butter. – Comentó, susurrando la última oración.

\- ¡Te escuché! ¡Y ni pienses que me obligaran a ponerme un vestido! – Los gritos de la hermana del medio se escucharon desde la habitación, amortiguados por la puerta. – Si es necesario, ¡Iré de _traje_!

\- Oh, no bajo mi cuidado. – Susurró la rubia, frunciendo el ceño. – Volviendo a lo que decía, - Retomó el tema la menor, subiendo la voz, para que su otra hermana entendiera el punto. – quería saber si querrías acompañarnos.

\- Ehh… No creo que sea buena idea, mañana… - Su excusa fue silenciada por los esperanzados ojos de la rubia, además de que, de un momento a otro, la puerta de la habitación de Buttercup se había abierto y esta la miraba amenazante, apoyada en el marco de la misma. – … está bien, mañana iremos al centro comercial. – Se rindió, por fin, logrando una porra por parte de Bubbles y una leve sonrisa por parte de la morena.

\- Y, en cuanto a ti, Buttercup. – La rubia se giró hacia la susodicha.

Con cara de pánico, la chica de ojos esmeraldas, levantó su índice en amenaza.

\- Cambio el trato, - La rubia la miró expectante. – llevaré vestido, pero me niego a usar tacones, a menos que estos sean con tachas. – Sabiendo que había tocado un punto débil en la menos, sonrió triunfante.

\- Usaras sandalias de fiesta de tacón grueso y no se habla más. – Finalizó la rubia, formando un puchero con sus labios y volteándose en dirección a su habitación.

La pelirroja acalló sus pequeñas risas, mirando a su hermana morena.

\- No debiste usar el odio de Bubbles hacia las tachas. Pudo haber sido peor, y lo sabes.

\- Sí, no sabes de la que me salve.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Dejen un review si les gusto. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Parte II

**ATENCIÓN; Si es posible y tienen ganas, leean el pie de página. Pido disculpas y doy mis razones. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 _Miércoles. 15:32 p.m._

\- Muy bien, chicas. – Como si fuera un militar, Bubbles se puso de pie, frente a sus dos hermanas y su mejor amiga. – Ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Iremos tienda por tienda, hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto. Blossom, - La miró. – debes encontrar un vestido cómodo para usar durante el baile, recuerda que tendrás que estar pendiente de cualquier error. - _"Cómo olvidarlo."_ La pelirroja rodó los ojos. – Robin, sé que tu color favorito es el violeta, y creo que sentará muy bien con tus ojos. – Sonrió la rubia, mientras la susodicha asentía. – Y, Buttercup, - Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. – Aléjate de las tachas.

\- Sí, sí.

\- Entonces, - Aplaudió la menor. - ¡empecemos por esta tienda! – Se alejó dando saltitos, las otras siguiéndola por detrás. – La vi el otro día por internet, ¡y no saben que lindos están sus vestidos!

\- ¡Ay, sí! ¡Yo también la vi! – Robin aceleró el paso hasta quedar a un lado de la rubia. Y así comenzó su interminable charla sobre ropa, de la cual, ninguna de las hermanas restantes, eran participe.

Y así transcurrieron las horas, la menor de las hermanas arrastraba a las tres chicas, algunas veces apoyada por su amiga castaña. Tienda por tienda recorrieron el lugar. El primer vestido en ser escogido fue el de Robin. En el mismo momento en que la chica encontró el vestido, quedó enamorada de él. El largo del vestido era perfecto para las largas piernas de su amiga y el tajo que lo recorría desde la mitad del muslo hasta el final del pequeño volado, le daba un toque sensual. Acompañado de unos tacos plateados y joyería bañada en plata, – para ocupar el espacio del pecho que dejaba el escote corazón. – la castaña ya estaba lista para el sábado en la noche.

\- ¡Dios, Robin! – Chilló la rubia. – Ese color _borgoña_ combina tan bien con tus ojos.

\- ¿ _Borgoña_? – Susurró su hermana morena, mirándola con ojos desorbitados.

\- Es como un color vino, - La pelirroja pensó por un momento. – quizás un tono más morado. – Buttercup asintió, aun con confusión en su mirada.

El siguiente vestido en ser encontrado, – aunque como dudarlo, con un poco de dificultad. – fue el de su hermana Bubbles. Con su personalidad alegre y su siempre fiel favoritismo por el color azul, su pequeña hermana recorrió tienda por tienda, buscando el vestido perfecto, – que por un momento dudo de su existencia. – hasta que, finalmente, la pequeña rubia se enamoró a primera vista de un vestido – extrañamente para sus acompañantes – color blanco grisáceo, acompañado de algunos detalles dorados en la parte del busto. Con la espalda totalmente al descubierto, una falda larga y suelta – dándole la apariencia de un pequeño ángel. – y dos finas tiras atadas alrededor de su cuello, Bubbles cumplía su sueño de princesa.

\- Que extraño que tu vestido no sea azul, Bubbles. – Bromeó la pelinegra, a lo que la mencionada le sacó la lengua.

\- A veces es bueno elegir otros colores.

\- Los detalles dorados hacen que resalte tu cabello. – Comentó Robin, apreciando la fina tela del vestido. – Además, hacen más fácil la elección de accesorios. – La rubia asintió.

\- Un par de tacones dorados y pendientes a juego.

Aunque ninguna de las cuatro chicas lo hubiera pensado así, el vestido de la hermana del medio, fue el más rápido en ser encontrado, siendo este un simple vestido color negro, ajustado en la cintura y con una falda suelta cayendo hasta un poco antes de sus rodillas. Este fue el segundo vestido que la chica de ojos verdes se probó, descartando la primera opción por ser de "un verde muy chillón", seguido de un _"no dejaré que Bubbles elija el color"_ por parte de su hermana morena.

Las sandalias, por otra parte, fueron lo más difícil. Casi desatándose una guerra entre ambas hermanas menores, pues la rubia, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejaría que su hermana utilizara sandalias de tacón bajo, alegando que las largas piernas que la morena poseía eran algo de lo que ella debería estar orgullosa y, por lo tanto, mostrar. Al mismo tiempo y, al contrario de lo que decía la rubia, Buttercup se negaba a utilizar sandalias con taco de aguja, argumentando en su defensa la imposibilidad de luchar si algo llegase a ocurrir. Como era de esperarse, Bubbles ganó y la hermana del medio término por comprarse unas hermosas sandalias negras de tacón grueso.

\- Blossom, ¿has visto algo que te interese? – Robin se situó a un lado de ella, moviendo algunas perchas.

\- En realidad… - Miró por detrás de su hombro. – sí, me gusta mucho ese vestido claro de allí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero no me convence el precio.

\- ¡El precio es lo de menos! – La tomó por los hombros, guiándola hacia el vestido. – Recuerda que esta es una noche única, no volveremos a tener un baile en el instituto. ¡Es nuestro último año!

\- Tienes razón…

\- ¡Bubbles, Buttercup! – Llamó la castaña. - ¡Blossom se probará un vestido!

Entró al probador, el vestido en mano, sintiéndose pequeña al estar encerrada por las tres paredes y la cortina, que era lo único que la separaba de sus hermanas y amiga. De a poco se fue despojando de su ropa, sus prendas fueron apiladas ordenadamente sobre un banco que allí había, hasta que Blossom quedó únicamente utilizando la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Era un punto a su favor el ser joven y tener su parte superior bien firme.

Tomó el vestido entre sus manos y lo miró. _"Es una noche única"_ se repitió y con cuidado lo bajó y paso ambas piernas. Como solía ocurrir seguido, el vestido no logró pasar por sus caderas, viéndose obligada a quitárselo y pasarlo por encima de su cabeza, logrando que este bajara y la pelirroja se lo acomodara.

Se vio detenidamente en el espejo, admirando la forma y el color del corto vestido. La forma era simple, justo como lo deseaba la chica, era ajustado desde el busto hasta los muslos, mostrando levemente su figura. La parte frontal del vestido era exactamente lo que Blossom tenía en mente, pues llegaba a tapar hasta un poco más debajo de sus clavículas y se unía con dos correas detrás de su nuca, esto mismo permitía que la pelirroja anduviera por la fiesta tranquila de no mostrar de más. La espalda era totalmente descubierta, dándole el toque sexy – debido a la falta de escote. – al vestido, el mismo terminaba exactamente donde comenzaba la parte baja de la Powerpuff. A juego con sus ojos, pero no tan llamativo, el color rosa _nude_ del vestido y la tela _gamuza_ eran la combinación perfecta de sencillez y elegancia.

\- ¡Es precioso! – Chilló la más pequeña de las hermanas. - ¡Te queda hermoso!

\- Es perfecto para ti, Blossom. – Alagó la castaña, mientras que su hermana Buttercup le sonrió alzando su pulgar.

No necesitó dudar más, ir de compras no era su actividad favorita y menos lo era pasar horas mirando ropa, cuando podría estar haciendo algo productivo. Se encaminó a la caja, pagó el vestido y salieron de la tienda, cada una con su respectiva bolsa, directo a la plaza de comidas.

\- Faltan tan solo tres días para el baile, - Comentó Bubbles. - ¡Qué emoción!

\- Tres días para prepararme mentalmente acerca del uso de un vestido. – Agregó Buttercup, al tiempo que la rubia le sacaba la lengua.

Las cuatro chicas habían elegido pedir la comida en un restaurante de comida rápida, una hamburguesa acompañada de papas fritas fue lo que todas pidieron, a excepción de Bubbles, quien prefirió pedir una ensalada.

\- Buttercup, ¿ya sabes con quien iras al baile? – Preguntó Robin, ya conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

\- Iremos… - La morena masticó, logrando un espacio entre la comida en su boca para poder hablar. – Iremos en grupo, los chicos, algunas chicas del club de football y yo.

\- Quieres decir; a los que nadie invitó al baile y tú, qué si se atrevían a invitarte, los golpeabas. – Bubbles soltó una risa.

\- Cierra la boca, Robin. – Masculló la chica de ojos verdes, ocultando su risa.

\- Solo nos queda, - La pequeña rubia miró a su hermana mayor. – Blossom, ¿con quién iras al baile? ¿Ya te han preguntado los chicos del club de ciencias?

A diferencia de su hermana, Blossom, espero a tragar toda la comida de su boca, antes de contestar.

\- Hasta ahora, nadie me ha preguntado…

\- Nadie a quien le hayas dado una oportunidad de hacerlo. – Murmuró Robin.

\- Y por eso, creo que iré sola. – Finalizó la Powerpuff, mirando de reojo a la castaña.

\- ¿Sola?

\- Sí, sola. – _"Otra vez lo mismo."_ – No es gran cosa, estaré ocupada todo el baile.

\- Por lo menos baila con nosotras. – Se quejó la menor.

\- Bubbles, tú y Robin tienen una pareja con la cual bailar. – Negó la pelirroja. – Y lo más seguro es que Buttercup encuentre un chico con el cual bailar. – Comentó, al tiempo que la mencionada negaba con la cabeza, llevándose una papa frita a la boca. – Estaré bien, me las arreglaré.

\- ¡Pero aun así! – Protestó la rubia.

\- ¡Alto! – Robin miró a las tres hermanas. – Hagamos una cosa. – Giró su cabeza hasta intercambiar miradas con la mayor de las tres. – Tú, - La señaló, y habló rápidamente, antes que esta le reprochara que era un acto desubicado el señalar con el dedo. – aceptarás ir al baile con el próximo chico que te lo pregunte. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta, está hecho y lo tienes que cumplir.

Antes que tuviera la oportunidad de negarse, sus dos hermanas la miraron con advertencia. Blossom juró por lo bajo.

\- Está bien, acepto. – Asintió, rodando los ojos ante los virotes de sus hermanas.

\- Solo podrás rechazar la petición de un chico feo.

\- ¡Bubbles! – La morena la miró incrédula.

\- ¿Qué? – Se encogió de hombros. – Tenemos una imagen que proteger.

Ante esta afirmación, las cuatro chicas comenzaron a reír, la pelirroja amortiguando sus risas contra el dorso de su mano. Después de todo, seguían estando en un lugar público.

* * *

 _Jueves. 12:36 a.m._

\- Bubbles. – Llamó.

\- ¡Hola, Blossy! – Cerró la puerta de su casillero. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tenemos química juntas, ¿Te acompaño?

No necesitó las palabras, la rubia enganchó su brazo con el de la pelirroja y comenzó a charlar con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Oye, - Miró a los ojos azules de su hermana. - ¿No crees que sería bueno encontrarle una pareja a Buttercup? Ya sabes, para el baile.

\- ¿No dijo que iría con sus amigos?

\- Sí, - Centró su mirada en el pasillo, casi vació. – pero si te pones a pensar, creo que Buttercup es lo suficientemente bonita como para encontrar una pareja con la cual ir. – Hizo una mueca. – Quiero decir, no es como si no le hayan propuesto ya.

Blossom meditó las palabras de su hermana menor. Era verdad que su hermana morena no era muy fan de los bailes, ni las citas que estos conllevaban. Pero como bien le habían repetido un millar de veces ya, este era uno de los últimos – sino el último. – bailes que tendrían antes de terminar la secundaria. Sería lindo ver a Buttercup bailar con alguien y, ¿Quién sabes? Quizás hasta un amorío de una noche.

\- Es complicado. – Comentó. – Tal vez en el baile encuentre a alguien con quien congeniar.

\- ¿Y? – Empujó sus hombros juntos. - ¿Alguien te ha preguntado ya? – Preguntó con voz pícara.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Exclamó con falsa indignación. Su hermana soltó una risa.

\- Oh, ¡Vamos, Blossom! – Volvió a empujarla. – En todo caso, no importa. Todavía quedan… - Contó con sus dedos. – Dos horas para que termine el horario de clases. Ya alguien lo hará, vas a ver.

\- Sí, claro. – Ambas hermanas soltaron carcajadas. - ¿Y a ti, Bubbles? ¿Quién te ha invitado? – La pequeña sonrió con emoción.

\- Pues…

Debido a que ambas chicas poseían poderes, era mucho más difícil el dolor al recibir un golpe, e incluso casi imposible siquiera empujarlas, excepto que claro, alguna persona de igual o semejante fuerza se topara con ellas. La pelirroja dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo, luego de recibir lo que le pareció un golpe de metal – aunque podría decir que en tal caso hubiera abollado el material. -, el brazo de su hermana azul, el cual mantenía aferrado al de la pelirroja, se ladeó bruscamente ante la caída de la misma.

Aun aturdida por el golpe, levantó la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una espalda de hombros anchos y bien trabajada, debajo de una camisa ajustada blanca con mangas negras. Logró incorporarse, quedando a la misma altura que su "agresor", o eso es lo que quería, puesto que este le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas.

\- Cuidado por donde caminas, Pinky. – Comentó juguetonamente el pelinegro, para luego soltar una risa ronca. La chica de ojos rosas rodó los ojos.

\- Hola, Butch.

\- ¿Qué tal, señoritas? – Sonrió galán.

\- Hola, Bubbles. – Saldó el rubio. – Blossom. – Asintió en su dirección.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Boomer? – Contestó alegre su hermana.

\- Butch, no deberías estar parado en el medio del pasillo. – Regañó. – Podrías lastimar a alguien.

\- Y tú no deberías caminar sin ver por dónde vas, Blossy. – Le sonrió. – Ten cuidado, podrías lastimarte.

\- Tú tranquilo, sé cuidarme sola.

El chico de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros. La chica se percató de que se encontraba sola con el pelinegro, pues su hermana se había alejado y ahora se encontraba charlando con el rowdy azul, a un lado de los casilleros. En un rato la alcanzaría.

\- Así que… - Comenzó. – Me enteré de que tu hermana, Buttercup, estará asistiendo sola al baile de este fin de semana.

\- No ira sola. Decidieron asistir en grupo, que es diferente. – Colocó ambos brazos en jarra. – ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

El ruff soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Al parecer tienes un pequeño problemita para recordar nuestra súper audición. No la usas mucho, ¿No? – Se burló.

\- ¡Si utilizo mi audición! Es solo que... – No terminó su oración cuando se dio cuenta de algo. – Espera… - Frunció el ceño. - ¡Eso quiere decir que si me oíste cuando venía detrás de ti! – Se cruzó de brazos. – Pudiste moverte, ¿Sabes? O siquiera avisarme.

\- Así no sería divertido. – Comentó y con un rápido movimiento se alejó de la pelirroja quien, al ver su actitud infantil, rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Blossy, llegaremos tarde a clases!

* * *

Química era una de las clases preferidas de Blossom. Estar en el laboratorio y sacar apuntes era – aunque sonara muy aburrido. – una de las actividades favoritas de la pelirroja. Nunca supo si su amor a las ciencias se debía a como fue creada, si de alguna forma ese fuera su destino. Buttercup con los deportes, Bubbles con las artes y ella con la ciencia. O si tan solo fue eso, sumado a lo fascinante que le fue de chica ayudar a su padre, el profesor, en su laboratorio.

Su amor por la ciencia se extendía al punto de querer que otros la entendieran. Blossom siempre se consideró a si misma buena en hacer que otros la entendieran – considerando que al momento de nacer fue nombrada la líder de las powerpuff girls. -. Y como es sabido, un líder tiene que lograr que los demás miembros del equipo entiendan de una u otra forma lo pedido. Por nada era nombrada la presidenta de tanto grupo entrara. Gracias a esto, la pelirroja fue solicitada innumerables veces como tutora de distintas materias.

Química era una de esas clases en las que muchos estudiantes le pedían encontrarse después terminado el horario escolar para que les explicara algo que no hayan entendido. Blossom ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esto, pues solía ocurrir muy seguido, por lo que no le sorprendía cuando se lo preguntaban.

\- Blossom, ¿podríamos hablar después de clase?

Bueno, eso si la sorprendía.

Dexter. Uno de los mejores y más inteligentes alumnos del instituto, – tanto, como para encabezar el cuadro de estudiantes de honor, claro que debajo de la powerpuff. – le pediría tutoría. Difícil de creer, incluso para la ella.

La clase de química se pasó rápido, o por lo menos así lo vio la pelirroja. Tal vez era la incertidumbre sobre que le preguntaría Dexter o también podría ser el recuerdo siempre presente – alojado a un lado de su cabeza, como migraña. – sobre la ayuda a los mate atletas.

Tomó sus libros, no sin antes anotar hasta el último detalle sobre la tarea para mañana, y colocándolos en su bolso, se encaminó hacia la salida. Le hizo un gesto a su rubia hermana de que la encontraría más tarde, en el almuerzo. Visualizó a Dexter, a un lado de la puerta, esperándola. Lo vio quitarse las gafas, limpiarlas y volvérselas a colocar. ¿Acaso era eso un gesto nervioso?

\- Hola, Dexter. – Saludó. - ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- Bueno, es sobre…

\- Si tienes alguna duda sobre alguna materia, estaría encantada de ayudarte. Solo que no hoy. – Se encogió de hombros sonriendo. – Veras, me "uní" a los mate atletas, o más bien creo que me ataron al grupo.

\- Muchas gracias por tu oferta, Blossom. Pero…

\- Y al parecer se juntan todos los martes y jueves terminado el horario escolar, por lo tanto, hoy estaré ocupada toda la tarde. – Contó frustrada.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Quería preguntarte si…

\- Además, con todos los preparativos del baile, creo que sería más conveniente el tener la clase de consulta el lunes que viene, ¿Qué te parece?

El pelirrojo soltó una ronca risa, pasando su mano por sus cabellos mientras cerraba sus ojos. Volvió a abrirlos y la miró fijamente con sus dos orbes azules.

\- Está bien, el lunes nos veremos entonces. – Le sonrió. – Pero antes, - Tomo una de sus manos. – quería preguntarte; ¿Irías al baile conmigo?

Una vez más eso no se lo esperaba. Muchos chicos se habían dado por vencidos al notar lo poco interesada que estaba sobre tener una pareja que la llevara al baile. Dexter no era un mal chico, pero debía hacerle entender – con la mayor sutiliza posible. – que ella no estaba interesada en una cita para el baile, pues estaría muy ocupada.

\- Dexter, yo…

" _Aceptarás ir al baile con el próximo chico que te lo pregunte. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta, está hecho y lo tienes que cumplir."_

Y allí estaba el recuerdo de lo que había acordado con su amiga y sus hermanas. Promesa que el parecía totalmente ridícula y deploraba el haberla aceptado. ¿Era necesario que alguien la llevara al baile y bailara con ella? ¿No se habían dado cuenta de que no tendría tiempo de bailar?

\- Me encantaría ir contigo al baile.

Pero el pobre Dexter no tenía conocimiento de su ocupada agenda para ese día, por lo cual solo se despidió sonriendo, mientras acordaba el horario en el cual le pasaría a buscar. _Dios mío_. Fue su primer pensamiento, una vez que su falsa – aunque sana. – sonrisa se borró de su rostro al verlo partir.

* * *

 _Jueves_. _13:34 p.m_

\- … ¡Además! ¡Saqué una buena nota en la última prueba! – Se quejó la castaña, apuñalando con el tenedor los fideos en su plato. - ¿¡Cómo se atreve a bajarme el promedio de este mes!? – Cruzó sus irises, mirando hacia su nariz y repitió las palabras del profesor, sacando la lengua. – "Un seis no es lo suficientemente bueno para subirte la nota, tendrás que esforzarte más." Pues que coma tierra.

Bubbles se cubrió la boca, tratando de que el líquido se mantuviera dentro de esta. Una vez tragado, miró a su amiga, sonriendo.

\- Tranquila, Robin. El próximo mes la subirás, y si te es muy difícil solo pide tutoría.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Chicas.

Con un suspiro, Blossom se sentó a un lado de su hermana, apoyando su bolso a un lado y su bandeja en la mesa. Pasó una mano por su flequillo, despeinándolo, para luego volverlo a colocar perfectamente peinado. Manía que había adquirido con los años.

\- ¡Blossy! ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – Cuestionó su hermana.

\- Dexter necesitaba preguntarme algo. – Contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó su tenedor y comenzó a pinchar la pasta.

\- ¿Qué te preguntó? – Robin la miró expectante, ya teniendo una idea de la respuesta.

\- Si lo acompañaba al baile… - Murmuró.

\- ¡Lo sabía!

Con ese grito, la castaña fue capaz de atraer varias miradas, que curiosas, miraron al trio de chicas. Con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, la rubia le quito importancia con un movimiento de sus manos.

\- Robin, - Llamó. – no hay porque exagerar.

\- ¡Blossy tiene una cita! ¡Blossy tiene una cita!

\- No es una cita. – Bajó su mirada. – Solo son dos amigos que se acompañaran al baile.

\- Sí, como digas.

\- ¿Dónde está Buttercup? – Preguntó, cambiando de tema.

\- Está almorzando junto a sus compañeras de football femenino. – Comentó la rubia sonriéndole a su hermana. – Están arreglando en el auto que quien irán al baile.

\- ¿¡Buttercup hablando sobre el baile!? Dios existe. – Sentenció la castaña, provocando que las tres se largaran a reír.

Poco después, sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del horario del almuerzo. Las tres chicas se despidieron y se encaminaron a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

 _Jueves. 13:55pm._

\- Muy bien, chicos. – La profesora de literatura cerró cuidadosamente el libro entre sus manos y se dirigió a sus alumnos. – Viendo que faltan cinco minutos para que suene la campana, pueden guardar sus cosas. ¡No olviden la redacción para la semana que viene!

Quejas se escucharon por todo el salón.

\- Pero, profe. ¡Este sábado es el baile!

\- Tiene cuatro días para entregarlo el lunes a primera hora, Sr. Mitchelson.

Mitch se mordió los labios, con sus pobladas cejas fruncidas y un ronco gruñido. A unos metros la powerpuff rosa observaba todo divertida, conociendo a su amigo, el lunes inventaría alguna excusa. En cambio, ella, llegaría hoy y se pondría a redactar lo que les habían pedido, sola en su cuarto con una taza de café en la mano. Recogió sus cosas de su escritorio, colgándose su bolso al hombro y se dispuso a caminar antes de que una cartuchera le diera de lleno al costado de su cabeza, ladeándola levemente hacia un costado. Que eso sucediera solo podía significar que esta no fue lanzada por una persona normal. Con el entrecejo fruncido giró su cabeza en la dirección que la cartuchera había sido lanzada, para encontrarse cara a cara con el rowdyruff verde, quien la miraba divertido.

\- ¡Hey, no fue mi culpa! – Se excusó, mirándola. - ¡Brick, se suponía que tenías que atraparla! – Exclamó, mirando detrás de la superpoderosa.

A la mención de su nombre, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta, observando el par de ojos rojos que la miraban desde su asiento al final de la clase. Ambos líderes se observaron unos segundos, hasta que la chica, rodando los ojos, se dispuso a salir del salón.

\- ¡Lo siento, rosita!

\- Eres un imbécil, Butch.

Dispuesta a olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, siguió su camino al laboratorio de biología, clase que compartía con su hermana Buttercup.

Antes de que lograra avanzar un paso más, fue halada del cuello de su camisa, casi logrando que perdiera el equilibrio. Una vez más, esto solo podría ser logrado por una persona con superpoderes. Reconociendo el exquisito perfume y la brusca intrusión, preguntó cansada;

\- ¿Qué quieres, Brick?

\- Yo no fui el que aventó la cartuchera.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió, volviendo a caminar.

Nuevamente su camisa fue halada, esta vez, logrando que quedara frente a frente con el rowdy.

\- ¿Entonces porque me miras así?

\- ¿Quieres soltarme ya? – Le reclamó, moviendo sus hombros. El pelirrojo soltó su agarre en la camisa de la chica y esperó su respuesta. - ¿Mirarte cómo?

\- No te hagas la estúpida, Blossy. – Soltó un bufido. – Escucha, siento el comportamiento de mi hermano. ¿Sí?

La pelirroja se llevó una mano al pecho, aparentando sorpresa.

\- Brick Him, ¿Te estás disculpando por el mal comportamiento de unos de tus hermanos? – Se llevó ambas manos a los labios. - ¿Estas asumiendo la responsabilidad de sus actos?

\- Muy graciosa. – Rodó los ojos. – Si el _idiota_ de mi hermano vuelve a quedar en detención será suspendido y me veré obligado a matarlo a golpes.

\- ¿Obligado? – La pelirroja levantó una de sus cejas ante tal afirmación. Pregunta que el chico paso deliberadamente de largo.

\- Y no queremos que eso pase. Así que, sí. Me estoy disculpando.

Blossom lo miró, repasando cada una de sus facciones, la seriedad en sus ojos y sus finos labios apretados en una delgada línea.

\- Está bien, disculpas aceptadas. – Acomodó el bolso sobre su hombro. – Espero que mejore su comportamiento durante el baile, dado que es el encargado de la música.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

\- No es mi problema. – Empujo la frente de la chica con su dedo índice. – En esa _cosa_ , Butch es tu responsabilidad.

\- ¿Esa _cosa_? ¿Te refieres al baile que tanto me esfuerzo por organizar? – Cuestionó molesta.

\- Tú decidiste contratarlo. – Comentó, ignorando el comentario anterior de la chica. – Eres su jefe ahora.

Tratando de mantener la calma, y no dejar que un comentario arruinara su muy trabajada reputación, la líder de las powerpuff girls no hizo más que sonreír falsamente y darse la vuelta, para continuar con su camino.

\- Linda ropa interior, por cierto.

 _Maldición_. No debió girarse tan rápido. Malditos poderes de súper visión. Estúpido Brick.

* * *

 _Jueves. 19:25pm._

\- ¡Y estoy seguro que este año, los mate-atletas ganarán la competencia de fin de año, gracias a la ayuda de nuestra querida compañera y súper heroína, Blossom Utonium! – Exclamó el Sr. Williams. Las pocas personas en aquella habitación comenzaron a aplaudir, mirando mientras sonreían a la pelirroja, quien asentía con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. – Para el martes, seguiremos con el análisis del problema dado en estas horas. Cassandra, trabaja con tu compañero y busquen la solución al problema cuatro de la página ciento tres del libro de álgebra. – Tomando sus útiles del escritorio, se despidió. – Nos vemos el martes, muchachos.

Manteniendo una conversación amena con sus compañeros de equipo, Blossom guardó sus pertenencias dentro de su bolso. Saludó con un meneo de su mano a Dexter, quien sonriendo salió de la clase.

\- Entonces, ¿Blossom? – La pelirroja centró su mirada en los ojos cafés de su compañera. - ¿Es verdad que iras al baile con Dexter? – Pequeños murmuros se escucharon en el grupo.

\- Sí, asistiré al baile con Dexter. Me lo pidió esta mañana. – Dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Creo que serían los perfectos candidatos para el rey y la reina. – Comentó una de las chicas. Se escucharon pequeñas afirmaciones ante lo dicho.

\- Es obvio que este año ganará Bubbles Utonium.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¿Ya escucharon con quien es que va al baile?

\- ¡Sí! No me lo esperaba.

Mantuvo abajo el impulso de rodar los ojos ante lo chismosos que podían ser algunas veces con respecto a ella y sus hermanas. Aunque, a decir verdad, la conversación le recordó que no le había preguntado a su hermana rubia quien la había invitado al baile. Ya le preguntaría cuando llegara a su casa.

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes saludar a sus compañeros y desearles un buen término de día. Caminó por los pasillos desolados, dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran, preguntándose que estaría preparando Bubbles de rico esta noche, lo que la llevó a cuestionarse si la junta encargada de las provisiones del baile ya había acordado la fecha de entrega de los aperitivos. Al mismo tiempo, hizo un recordatorio mental de preguntarle a los encargados de la decoración, si las telas para los manteles ya se habían comprado, la última vez que consultó, las chicas habían tenido problemas para elegir los colores adecuados, lo que provocó un atraso en el pedido.

\- ¿Blossom?

Sacó su mente del trance en el que se encontraba, para mirar los ojos rojos de su contraparte, quien la observaba aburrido.

\- Brick. – Saludó.

\- ¿En qué piensas, chica líder? – La pelirroja se encogió ante el sobre nombre que solamente le permitía utilizar a su hermana morena. – Llevas cinco minutos caminando en trance, ¿Si quiera sabes a dónde vas? – Soltó una ronca risa. Con pequeños balbuceos la chica buscó defenderse.

\- ¿Me estas siguiendo? – Le preguntó por fin. El muchacho enarcó una ceja.

\- Yo también estudio aquí, ¿Sabes? – Respondió burlón.

\- Estamos fuera del horario curricular, Brick. – Reprendió, buscando respuestas.

\- Escucha rosita, – Empujó la frente de la mencionada con su dedo índice. Mala costumbre. – yo puedo estar aquí cuanto tiempo se me venga en gana, es una institución libre. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Además, Boomer y Butch me tenían los _huevos hinchados_ con sus peleas. – Agregó groseramente.

\- La boca, Brick. – Regañó, pero el chico la ignoró.

\- Así que, respondiendo a tu pregunta, nena. – se inclinó hasta estar cerca de su rostro. – No, no te estoy siguiendo.

\- Eres imposible. – Bufó.

\- Qué bueno que estemos de acuerdo en algo. – Sonrió el pelirrojo.

Negando con la cabeza, la chica apartó su rostro de la cercanía del ruff y continuó con su camino, deseando poder llegar a casa para descansar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Blossy?

\- ¿Sí, Brick? – Se negaba a perder la cordura ante un rowdy. No es como si ya no hubiera pasado antes.

\- Me enteré que iras con Dorkster al baile. – Se encogió de hombros, comenzando a caminar. – Los rumores corren rápido.

\- Primero que nada, - Comenzó, acelerando el paso para caminar a su lado. – su nombre es _Dexter_. Y segundo, sí. _Dexter_ me invitó hoy. – Cruzó sus brazos, manteniendo el ritmo del pelirrojo.

\- Pensé que irías sola.

Blossom pensó en todos los acontecimientos que la llevaron a aceptar la propuesta del pelirrojo de ojos azules.

\- Sí, al principio no pensé en ir con alguien, después de todo yo soy la encargada de… - Frenó su hablar al escuchar el bostezo del chico a su lado. - ¿Si quiera estas escuchándome? Espera. ¿Sabes? No importa. ¿Cómo sabes que iría sola?

\- Haces demasiadas preguntas. – Suspiró. – Lo supuse.

\- Soy curiosa por naturaleza. – Argumentó orgullosa, recibiendo un sarcástico asentimiento por parte del chico. – Como sea, - Giró sobre sus talones, encaminándose a la puerta de salida. – me voy a casa, hasta mañana.

Sintiendo un _deja-vú_ de esta mañana, la pelirroja fue halada del cuello de su camisa, siendo atraída hasta el pecho del pelirrojo, quien la miró, inocente.

\- ¡Brick! – Rugió. - ¡Te dije que no…!

\- Si yo te lo hubiera pedido, ¿habrías dicho que sí?

\- ¡Vas a estirarme la ropa! ¡Detesto que mi ropa este desarreglada y tú…! ¿Qué?

Los ojos rosas estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando a los tranquilos rubíes.

\- De todas formas, no iré al baile. – Se encogió de hombros, flotando en el aire. Desordenó su cabello con un ápice de cariño casi imperceptible y despegó por la puerta de salida, dejando una estela roja y a la líder de las powerpuff girls en shock.

* * *

 **¿Qué es lo que puedo decir? En verdad, yo sé que nada. En verdad espero que sigan recordando esta "mini" historia. ¡Primero quiero aclarar una cosa! Que deje de actualizar un tiempo (largo) no significa que vaya a abandonar la historia, quizás a nadie le importe, pero me siento obligada a explicarlo.**

 **Estos días estuve pensando en contarles detalladamente las razones por las cuales no pude actualizar, pero me di cuenta de que se harían largas y nadie las leería, así que dejo una pequeña lista de mis desgracias. (Todo esto desde las vacaciones en febrero hasta ahora.)**

 **1\. La fecha de mi cumpleaños se acercaba, mi familia está toda peleada por parte de padre así que no los pude invitar. Mi novio venía a pasar vacaciones conmigo y mi familia. Mi madre me tuvo con los pelos de punta.**

 **2\. Mis suegros se pelearon con mis papas toda la noche. (Literalmente desde las 00 hasta las 04 de la mañana) Mientras mi novio y yo escuchábamos todos.**

 **3\. Empecé un nuevo año escolar. De las cuatro amigas que elegimos una orientación, tres quedaron en una clase y yo quede sola en la otra, junto a quince personas más con las cuales no hablo. Hablé para que me cambiaran de clase. NO me dejaron. Estoy sola.**

 **4\. Cuarto punto, no tan importante. Mis dos mejores amigas (casi hermanas entre nosotras) se pelearon (fuerte) no se quieren ver. Yo actúo como medio de comunicación entre ellas.**

 **Sumando todo eso, me da; CERO INSPIRACIÓN, y si le agregamos el estudio, apenas si recuerdo que tengo historias en FanFiction. ¡Pero lo mantengo siempre en mi mente! ¡Créanme!**

 **No los quiero aburrir más, así que lean si quieren, y si no, por favor díganme que les pareció este capítulo. ¡El próximo ya es el final! Los quiero. Voy a estar leyendo y respondiendo.**

 **RESPUESTAS A LOS ULTIMOS COMENTARIOS EN ANÓNIMO (normalmente si son de una cuenta los respondo al privado.)**

 ** _Ikare:_ ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te guste! Me encanta cuando los personajes mantienen sus personalidades, le da un toque de "realismo" a la historia. Gracias a ti por leer, besotes.**

 ** _Yui nya:_ ¡Espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior! ¡Comenta si te gusto!**


End file.
